Compromise, Alice's POV
by nicoleeeee
Summary: This is the chapter "Compromise" from Eclipse in Alice's point of view. See what the family was doing during the hunt while Bella and Edward were still at the house. First fan-fic :
1. Vision

Alice's Point of View

I was running next to Jasper, trying to find a suitable prey for tomorrow's fight when suddenly a vision overtook me. It was a vision of Edward and Bella in that huge bed he had bought her, and they were talking about something...... about getting MARRIED?!

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of forever. Will you marry me?" _

_Bella looked like she was deep in thought of something. Finally, she whispered "yes". Edward looked down at his mother's ring, and kissed each of Bella's fingers followed by Mrs. Masen's ring. _

"Oh!", I squealed. Jasper looked at me with a questioning face, probably due to the waves of excitement he felt coming off of me right now. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then ran forward toward the rest of the family.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Where are you?!" I was running so fast that I nearly ran into Esme as I finally reached Carlisle. "Yes, Alice?" he always sounded so genuine, though I was pretty sure that I annoyed him sometimes. "Edward proposed to Bella! Carlisle, they're getting married!! Oh, do you think they'll let me help them with the wedding? Well, of course they will. Why wouldn't they? Yay!" I shouted, Jasper had caught up to me by this point. "Alice. Calm down. Bella and Edward can do what they please for their wedding," Carlisle told me. I pouted. Jasper asked me if I could see anything else in the future. I froze for a second, looking in to the future:

_Bella and Edward in the front seat of his Volvo, in some sort of drive thru window. Burger King? I squinted to see the sign. _

_Drive thru wedding chapel? WHAT?!?! _

_I focused back on Bella and Edward. He was repeating what the speakerbox said, then turned to Bella to look at her with adoring eyes. Bella was wearing those horrible sweats that I always told her were very unflattering. Ugh. She repeated after the speakerbox as well, and then they shared a kiss before speeding off. It took me a second to notice, but I was sure now that I saw it. They were getting married in Vegas! _

"NO!" I screeched, tuning back into the present. "What are they thinking?! I have to stop them!" I was breathing heavily with frustration by now, though I didn't need to breathe.

Carlisle and Jasper waited patiently, already accustomed to my weird outbreaks after having visions. I hit my head against Jasper's shoulder several times. He lifted my face by my chin, and looked straight into my eyes. "May I ask Alice, what on earth are you doing?" he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"They're sneaking off to Vegas to get married Jasper, _Vegas!_ How can this be happening? Edward always wanted a traditional wedding." I sighed, calming down a bit. It took me a moment to realize that Jasper was using his powers on me. I glared at him, and he just grinned smugly.

"Alice. Worry about this when we get home. We need to focus on our hunt now in order to be ready for tomorrow. Either way, I'm sure they're not going to Vegas tonight.", Carlisle said, trying to get me to focus. I grunted, and continued the hunt. I felt irritated with Bella and Edward. How could they do this to me? They have some explaining to do when we get home. What are they even doing in that huge house all alone anyway? With a mischevious grin on my face, I looked into the future again.

_Bella was kneeling in front of Edward, her hands behind his neck. He had his arms around her waste, in a passionate kiss. Bella looked as if she were showing Edward she wanted to go further, but he was still kissing her with the same clueless look on his face. God that boy slow sometimes. Bella's small hands tentatively went to the front of Edward's shirt, and undid the top three buttons. Finally he realized, and pushed her away. _

I broke out of the vision laughing hysterically. It was Emmett this time who came to see what was happening.

"Alice? Why are you laughing? Tell meeee! I wanna know!" he pleaded. "Oh god, Emmett! I'm not sure if I should tell you, you would never let poor Eddie live it down." Me saying that just made him want to know more. He crossed his arms. "This isn't fair. You and Edward have your cool vampire power thingies and always know about everything. You guys always leave me out." I sighed, Emmett reminded me of a stubborn child sometimes. "Alright Emmett. If you really must know." He grinned. "I had a vision of Bella and Edward on his bed. Bella was trying to show him that she wanted to have sex with him, and he was just sitting there cluelessly. He pushed her away once he noticed, and didn't allow them to go any further." I waited for his response, anxious to see what he would say.

Of course he didn't disappoint.

He doubled over laughing, and I couldn't help but join him. "Oh man, I always knew Edward was a prude, but for it to go this far? The boy's gonna have to do it sometime!" he stated between giggles. "Jasper!" he called. Jasper appeared as soon as he heard his name, and stared at Emmett rolling on the floor laughing. The feelings he felt overtook him, and he began to chuckle as well. "Jasper! Jasper! Oh, Jasper wait till you hear this!"

"No, Emmett. We are _not _telling the entire family about this. I shouldn't even have told you. You obviously can't keep a secret." Emmett stopped laughing then, and looked at me as if he were hurt, but we both knew he didn't really care about what I said. Of course he didn't listen to me, and told Jasper anyway. Jasper exploded into a fit of laughter, and it started Emmett laughing all over again.

"Rosalie!" I yelled. "Control your husband!" Rosalie skipped over to my side, and looked at Emmett.

"Hey Rose! Listen to this!" Emmett yelled, yet again. "EMMETT! You are not telling the entire family! It is their private business." He thought that over for a while, and just shrugged. Rose looked disappointed for a second, then her face lit up. "Don't worry Alice, he'll tell me sooner or later." she said. Then she skipped over to Emmett's side and pecked him on the cheek before running off to go hunting again. Jasper did the same, and caught up to her easily. That left just me and Emmett again. I left as well, and as I was leaving I heard Emmett say "Hmh. Everyone's always leaving me. Oh well, at least Rose still loves me. Hehe. My girl loves me." I smiled at his childishness, and continued on the hunt.


	2. Phone call

When we had all finished hunting, it was only about midnight, so I decided to call Edward and "check up on him and Bella". I fished my cellphone out of my True Religion jeans and pressed speed dial number three. Jasper of course was number one, and Carlisle number two just in case of emergencies. Edward was number three on my speed dial, followed by Esme, and then Emmett and Rosalie. I had recently added speed dial number seven, Bella's house number. I waited patiently and he answered after the first ring.

"Alice!" he hissed. "Bella is sleeping! What if you would have woken her? We have a long day tomorrow!" I exhaled. Him and his overprotectiveness. Luckily, after Bella's a vampire he won't have to worry about being so overreactive anymore.

"Edward." I spoke slowly. "You really need to calm down. It is a vibration of a phone for christ sake. It's not like I barged in there screaming."

"Whatever Alice, you're forgiven. Now why did you call?" Hmh. I had never asked to be forgiven, since I had done nothing wrong in the first place. Little Edward always just has to take everything upon himself. Whatever. "Alice? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Edward. I was just calling to check up on you guys. Although with Bella sleeping, I'm guessing you guys aren't doing much more than the usual, with you staring at her when you sleep. You know Edward, I don't think she would feel very comfortable if she woke up and saw you staring at her the way you do. Anyway, back to the topic. I had a vision and I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay..." I trailed off, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alice! Will you please stop spying on us? Jeez!" He whisper-shouted into the phone, trying not to wake Bella. I heard Emmett's booming laughter. Obviously he was listening in. Crap! I hope Edward isn't reading my thoughts. Ummm _butterflies are pretty yay! dora dora dora the explorer, bananas, vampires are coooooool. _

"Alice." Edward sighed. Hold on, was that Emmett I heard in the background? He was angry now. "You better not have told him anything!" _Too late, _I thought. "What?!?!! Alice! Why would you tell him? I'm so mad at you that it is beyond your comprehension. Goodnight." I almost laughed at his little "goodnight", wasn't he supposed to be angry with me? Either way, he shouldn't really be saying goodnight, it's not like he sleeps.

I sighed, and was about to hang up when I heard Edward again.

"Oh and by the way Alice, the answer is no. You cannot and will not plan our wedding."


	3. Author's note

**Author's note **

Hey guys sorry about this I know it's really annoying because you thought this was part of the story, but I was starting on the next chapter when I came up with a question.

Do you want me to keep on going after the cullens get home? Because technically, I was gonna stop after they got home. But if you guys want me to, I can write about the fight and before in Alice's point of view, like the part where Edward and Bella are in the tent.

Let me know! Sorry again but the next chapter should be up tomorrow.

:)


End file.
